The NEW Total Drama Island!
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: Next time on total Drama island/ Kim, and Jakelo's relation ship starts to blossom. Tina plots her revenge on Jakelo. Valencia's alliance makes it's move. And Zor starts to remember Aria.
1. TDI EPISODE 1

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" The host said "As you should know Criss Mclaine got fired for placing his contestants to near death, so here I am my name is Evan Chestnut!, and here are our NEW campers that I can tortor!"

Then a boat appears with 15 dancing teens.

"First UP!" Evan started stopping to build dramatic effect "J-J-J-J-KALE!"

Just then a tall 18 year old with black hair going a little into his face, and also going down to his shoulders walked off the boat. He was wearing a black, and green gi, with arm bands, and karate boots, and the most confident smirk you have ever seen. "Hey, it's pretty chilled to be here, i am going to go over there if you don't mind." Kale said pointing to a bare area next to the girl's cabin

But before he could leave Evan grabbed him by the collar.

"Sorry Kale, but that place is dangerous, everything dangerous in Wawanaqua is said to be at that spot." Evan debated

"As long as i am at Wawanaqua i am feeling...Lucky..." Kale said putting a big emphasis on the word.

"Um, Kale, this is Wawanaqua two, the real Wawanaqua is that radio-active island over there." Evan said pointing to the slug island

"WHAT?, no matter just call the next contestants..." Kale ordered

"Fine, next UP, We have VALENCIA!" The host cried

A girl with a big book in one hand walked off the boat. She has long wavy hair, and a black sleeveless blouse, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"Humph." She muttered, and walked over to Kale.

"Hey want to make an alliance with me?" She asked

Kale took off one of his arm bands, and handed it to Valencia, who fell to the ground.

"When you can pick this up, i will form an alliance with you." Kale muttered as he took the armband "Read your book."

"Fine, but one day you will work for me."

"That was pathetic, and lame, here comes ZOR!, he is... actually i have no background on him..." Evan said

Just then a dark-haired 18-year-old walked off the boat, his hair was cut short, but very spiky. He is wearing all black and a leather jacket. He looked straight at Kale, and crossed his arms.

"So Kale, they lets losers like you in this competition to? Humph you won't beat me to the gold." Zor smirked

"Oh, you mean like at the Temple of light? You know where I found the treasure, and you trapped in a dungeon?" Kale cocked back

"Well, now everything will change..." Zor finished

"Yeah, that was boring also, any way, next we have an android who is weaker the dust BANE!" Evan yelled

"I AM NOT WEAKER THEN DUST!" Bane yelled as he ran off the boat, but when he got onto a tiny dust particle came near him, and he exploded, and the bridge fell. Kale, and Zor were the only ones to not get wet. And without missing a beat a new bridge appeared.

"Now to get the rest of the contestants, Ravana Sanders!" The host yelled

A girl with large bangs holding a hockey stick walked off the boat.

"Ugh, finally off that boat, and..." but before she could finish a man in a falcon costume jumped out of the sky.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled accidently punching a wall, and his arm disintegrating.

"It's OK Falcon, come back later when you feel better." Evan said patting Falcon's back, and just like that, Falcon disappeared.

"Yeah, lets just move on..." Evan started "HERE COMES, Shika KAGE!"

Nothing happened

"Shika Kage!"

still nothing, but then Chef Hachet came out holding a sleeping boy. Then Evan pulled out a gun, and fired a shot into the air, and Shika shot up like a rocket.

"Hey, I'm Shika, and... *Snor*" Shika tried to say.

"... I'm going to shoot him...oh OH, umm, NEXT UP KIIIM LAW!" Evan shrieked

A pretty girl with mocha colored skin, and blue eyes in a turquoise short-sleeved shirt, and blue skinny jeans.

"Hi everybody, I think this is going to be so much fun, and i can't wait to meet you all." Kim said

"OK, now Jakelo!" Evan yelled

"A blue haired boy with the same crazy hair as Kale walked off the boat. He had a green shirt, with black shorts. He also has a golden neckless with weird, UN-human formations.

"Hey everybody, this looks like a fun group." He smirked, and the weird neckless shinned. "Oh, hey Zor, and brother...you made it in." Jakelo chuckled as he walked over to Kim.

"Hey there." Jakelo said in a suave voice.

"Hi, wanna be friends?" Kim replied in a mix of happy, and low.

"Sure, wanna know a secret?"

"YEAH!, what is it?"

"This neckless is not of this world, and i came here to find the sword that it originated from." Jakelo muttered

"Cool, could i help you look?!" Kim asked excitedly

"Sure, the names Jakelo." Jakelo said extending his hand

"Kim." Kim replied shaking it

"Here comes ARIA!" Evan yelled

A scream could be heard from miles away, and a girl in crazy close that had the words "Bow down before me." were written on it.

Aria jumped over to Zor, and laughed at his face

"Remember ME MORON!?" Aria asked

"hm, no i don't know anyone from a mental asylum, except maybe Kale." Zor mocked

"Tch, well i will Make you remember!" Aria said, before howling, and a pack of wolves soon surrounded Zor.

"How about now?" Aria asked

"Nope, now call off your mutts." Zor ordered

"Fine, but you WILL remember me." Aria said before the wolves left

"NOW HERE IS Daniel ALEXANDER!" Evan shouted

A black-haired boy with his hair semi-short, reaching his ears while his bangs reached his eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with loose buttoned cuffs, green skinnies, a grey buttoned vest, red tie, and red converse.

"Hi, do you guys want to see a magic trick?" Danny asked

"Sure." Everyone replied

"Well here it is i will now make Evan DISSAPEAR!, Abra Cada..." just then he noticed Valencia

"Ugh, uh, pretty girl..." Danny said messing the spell up, and accidentally making the bridge disappear. This time only Jakelo, and Kim made it out of that, and of course Bane exploaded again. *Bridge regeneration*

"Yup, good work Chef, now TINA CHANG!, and the REST!, Elle Mcdonald, Deinse!, Vega!, Juliet Holiday, Anatee Takaramono, James Yoste, AND OF COURSE CAPTAIN FALCON!" Evan yelled at the top of his lungs

And just then Captain Falcon popped out of nowhere onto the bride, and it collapsed for the last time, and everyone coughed up onto the shore, cold, and wet.

"And now before anything else, ON TEAM Super Chicken, We have Juliet, Kale, Tina, CAPTAIN FALCON!, Jakelo, and Kim, Ravana, and lastly BANE!" Evan yelled, and there was a big moan from the rest of contestants knowing that they were stuck together.

"AND ON THE FLYING PENGUINS!, Elle, Vege, James, Anatee, VALENCIA!, Shika, Deinse, Aria, and DANNY!" Evan finally finished "Now chef Hatched will take you to the mess hall, and This ends today's episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

OK, I know it seemed rushed, but give me a break, i tried to organize all this, and get their personalities out, and for the people who i just said the names of, it is because want to expand your character in later chapters, so I hope you liked and GOODBYE!


	2. Valencia's Truimph?

Hi everybody, lets start Total Drama Island Episode 2 Valencia's Triumph?

And just so everybody knows It is Jack-el-oh. Is how you pronounce Jakelo. NOW HERE WE GO!

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!, Today due to Valencia's complaining about 'Fairness', and 'even teams' so I am adding a teen here to join the SUPER CHICKENS! BRAD!" Evan announced

A huge helicopter flew over head the camp sites, and a teen with tan skin, and straight dark black hair parachuted out of the sky, and stuck a perfect landing onto the ground next to Evan.

"Hey losers, I guess I am stuck on you idiots team." Brad said to the Super Chickens

It was plain to see the fury, and raw hatred in Kale's eyes. Kale lowered into his fighting stance.

"Come on FIGHT ME!" Kale shouted

"Evan aren't you going to stop this?" Shika asked

"Nope, This is great for ratings come on people fight!" Evan ordered

"Humph, well Mr. Sissy, you think your girly ballet, I grew up on the street!, and I bet you that you just learned that from some video game Ha ha ha!" Brad mocked

"TAKE THIS!" Kale yelled charging, and punching Brad in the jaw, and kicking him to the ground

"You call me leak well try to pick this up." Kale ordered dropping one of his 20 pound armbands on Brad.

"Yeah, now follow me to your first challenge you guys are now jumping off an even higher ledge then the one from Wawanaqua island #1, and whoever doesn't jump is eliminated!" Evan said excitedly

"Really Evan, really?" Aria asked "That's it BRING IN THE BOMBS!" Aria yelled into a walky-talkey.

Suddenly hundreds of helicopters surrounded the camp.

"OK, OK, you won't be eliminated if you don't jump, just call of the bombs!" Evan cried

"Fine. Boys, go bomb Atlantis..." Aria ordered again

*Confessional*

"NOOO!, why, is it so wrong to kill millions of people, WHY!" Aria cried

***End Confessional***

As Evan was directing the contestants to the huge ledge, Valencia slicked over to where Brad was trying to pick up the Arm-band.

"Hey there, I will get that off you if you form an alliance with me." Valencia asked

"And what if I say no?" Brad retorted

"Then I will single handeley make sure you will go home today" Valencia taunted

"Fine, Fine, just get it off it is crushing me!" Brad yelled

-Now, back at the closest thing to the plot we have-

"Shika!, JUST JUMP!" Kim yelled "WE NEED THIS WIN!"

"*snor* *Slork*" Shika snored

It was then that Jakelo made it up the hill.

"Hey everybody!" Jakelo yelled

"Hey Jakelo, no one can jump yet because Shika has to go first!, Now help me throw him off." Kim ordered

"OK." Jakelo said trying to pick him up.

"Aw, he looks so skinny, but he is so heavy!" Kim complained

"Lets just win this thing." Jakelo said throwing him off "Ohh look at him go, and OH!"

Shika didn't make it into the little circle, and got eaten by the sharks. Wha wha whaaa.

" Well, even though he died, he still jumped so 1 POINT FOR THE SUPER CHICKENS!, NOW Elle From THE FLYING PENGUINS!" Evan announced

"Hey everybody, what am I suppose to do again?" Elle asked with her eyes big, and wide

"Jump." Aria said "Or, **Whistle, wolves everywhere*** you die like Shika."

"Ugh, again with the wolves, do you have anything original? I can't wait until you miss and die. He he he." Zor mocked

"Ugh, I can't wait until these wolves tear you limb from limb, NOW JUMP ELLE!" Aria ordered

"Sure." Elle said skipping off "WHAAAAAA!" Elle shrieked.

Luckily she made it into the Bowie circle, and coughed up on shore.

"*Cough*, *Cough* THAT WAS AWESOME!, I WANT TO GO AGAIN!" She yelled to the cast.

"Yup, the score is now tied 1-1 And up comes CAPTAIN FALCON FROM THE SUPER CHICKENS!" Evan yelled

"Yeah!, it's time to show you my moves!" Captain falcon yelled jumping off, and doing a few flips until he pencil-dived into the non-shark-infested water. In 20 seconds, he popped up on shore

"YEAH!, I AM THE BEST!" CP yelled

"Yup, that was awesome!" Danny yelled, and high fived James.

"And now to die, er, jump, Vege!" Evan yelled from sheer excitement

"YES!, no one is going to stop me from jumping off, we!" Vege shouted jumping into the air, and diving into the water, and barely avoiding the shark creatures.

You could see a shark chasing her, and then she made it to shore before it caught her.

"Yeahhhhh. I'm not going to try that again." Vege muttered

"Now KALE!" Evan yelled

"Cool, lets do this." Kale said confidently as he took off his weighted arm bands, and his 23 pound weighted shirt, and tossed them into the water. They made the biggest splash yet.

"Now lets go." Kale said flipping into the air, and disappearing.

Without hearing a single splash, Kale appeared next to Captain Falcon

"Hey CP." Kale smirked

"That, WAS CREEPY!" Captain Falcon yelled

"NOW TEAM FLYING PENGUIN!" Evan shouted

"Actually Evan, we need more time." Valencia said politely talking to a lot of other flying Penguins.

" AWESOME!, NOW IT'S TINA'S Turn!" Evan announced

"N-No!, I-I-I cant do it, I won't do it." Tina muttered

"Come on, you have to Tina, right team Super Chicken!?" Kim asked

"YEAH!, YOU CAN DO IT TINA!" The Super Chickens shouted

"See Tina, we believe in you!" Kim cheered

"O-OK, I'll try." Tina said quietly lowly stepping over to the ledge

"FORGET TRYING!, just hope!, come on!, GO TINA GO!" Jakelo ordered His necklace glowing again

"Y-Yes OK, HERE I GO!" Tina shouted jumping off the cliff. "WHAA!, IF I DIE I'LL KILL YOU JAKE...!" She tried to finish but she crashed into the water, and swam as fast as she could onto shore.

"I will GET you JAKELO!" She yelled

"Tell me about it." Kale said appearing next to her.

"Um, Evan," Deinse started reading a queue card "I will not go on, because I am a STUPID HILLBILLY!?, YOU KNOW VALENCIA I WILL NOT JOIN YOUR ALLIANCE! Lets do this!" Deince yelled jumping off the cliff, and making it into the water.

"Yeah!, I did it, TAKE THAT PRETTY GIRL!" Deinse mocked swimming to shore, and high fiveing Kim.

"And Now!, BANE!" Evan yelled, getting behind a blast shield

"Uh, um, I am lactose intolerant." Bane said

"And, jump!" Evan ordered

But some of the air from Evan's yell made it to bane and he exploded again. Then some of the air around him made him explode and he got pushed off the hill.

"Yeah, even when he regenerates that doesn't count, now from the Flying Penguins VALENCIA!" Evan chanted

"No thanks, I don't think I should go, I might get my book wet, so, lets move on." Valencia muttered trying to look as innocent as possible, and stuffing her face back into her book.

"Sure, Now from the super Chickens! Juliet!" Evan said

"Meh," Juliet muttered She kept walking until she looked over the edge.

"Nope, if Ms. Quiet doesn't have to then I don't Juliet said walking away with her hands behind her head.

"Now ARIA!" Evan shouted

"YES, Ha ha haa!, ***Whistle, Wolves everywhere*** Come on boys, Lets jump!" Aria shouted jumping in a crazy fasion off the ledge, and the wolves followed suit.

"WEE!" Aria shouted

"Ahh!" The wolves howled

The sharks were getting ready to chomp down, but then they saw the Wolves and cowered into the water. Aria missed but didn't get attacked with the help of her, and they doggy paddled away. Paddle, Paddle, Paddle. And They Paddled away. Till they reached the shore in less then a day.

"Yup, that was cool, and NOW! The last representative for the super Chickens RAVANA! The score is now SC 2 to the Fps 1! LETS GO!" Evan yelled louder then possible

"Yes, no one say anything I got this!" Ravana yelled AND SHE JUMPED OFF. But she was heading towards the sharks, but at the last second she grabbed the flag bouwey and swung to safety.

"Ha, that was easy, THAT ALL YOU GOT EVAN!?" Ravana mocked

"Ugh, Now JAMES, and since we have to finish this, Anatee !" Evan shouted

"Cool, here I go!" Anatee yelled running off the cliff, but tripping and heading towards the open mouthed sharks.

"NOO!, HELP MEE!" Anatee cried.

"OH MY GOSH!" James yelled jumping off the ledge and risking his life to save her.

James grabbed her, and pulled her into the the circle. And they swam to shore.

"You OK?" James asked

" *Cough*, *Cough* yup." Anatee said getting up, and smiling.

Then Chestnut appeared.

"Well campers, the Super Chickens lost 2-1, so you people, I'll meet you at the bonfire ceremony." Evan taunted

-At the cafeteria-

"So, who do we vote off?" Kale asked "I think we vote off brad, we don't need weaklings on the Chicken team."

"Nah, how about Bane?" Brad replied

"OK, I say we vote off Juliet." Jakelo said

"I agree." Kim added

"So it's settled, we drop Juliet." Tina finished

"Whatever you say Tina." Kale added.

-Bonfire ceremony-

"And is it Brad, or Juliet?" Evan paused

"And the first to go home issssssssss...JULIET!"

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOO!, YOU JERKS! YOU KNOW?, YOUR JUST GOING TO LOSE WITHOUT ME BYE!" Juliet yelled walking onto the boat Chef drove her away.

"AND THAT ENDS Today's Total Drama Episode! I am Evan Chestnut, and goodbye!" Evan finished


	3. inportant announcement

Everybody I have some good news, and bad news. The bad news is that i will postpone my Chapters till Tuesdays, and Saturdays, sometimes on Tuesday, and sometimes on Saturdays, but i will update every week, because as you should know I have other FanFics too.

And the good news is that I am starting my first pull for this story. We all know the Kimelo is a givin, and maybe Brana/or Kala (Love Triangle). And now you guyes can review/pm me your couple people, and a new charactor who I am POSITIVE! Will add to the drama will appear. So send me you couples, and I will try my best to make some DRAMA! Goodbye for now, see you next Saturday!


	4. Rule or Romance

Hi everybody, lets start Total Drama Island Episode 3. Todays episode is called Rule or Romance. I hope you enjoy! And i do NOT own Total Drama, if I did Courtney would have made it to the finals

-In Girl's cabin-

"Hey Deinse, do you know anything about love?" Kim asked

"Awe shucks, of course I do, growin' up on the farm you tend to learn things." Deinse replied

"OK then, then what do you think I should do about Jakelo?, I like him, but I don't know If he likes me, and if he doesn't and I say I like him, aww then do I do?" Kim whimpered

"Well what do ya know 'bout im'?" Deinse asked

"Well, he is a treasure hunter, he wants to get enough money to go to law school, he is really funny, adventurous, and I like hearing about his adventures. He likes adventure, debates, dungeons, video games, and making others laugh. he doesn't like cheaters, lies, and losing." Kim remembered

"Wow, you know a lot about him." Tina remarked "And you have only known him for a few days."

"Ugh, I cant hear it any MORE!" Aria started "Love, pity, LOVE I HATE IT!, When I win I am going to make a new world war, then the world will finally be FUN!"

"Yeahh!, good luck with that, well good night everyone." Kim finished

-Boy's cabin-

"You like Kim, you like Kim!" Kale, and Zor taunted

"Dudes stop, we are guys here, we should be working together." Danny calmed

"Fine whatever, you shouldn't be so harsh on him Kale." Zor mocked

-Da next day-

"OK people, I have been sued a few times, and generously decided to let Chris out of the mental asylum, and by being sued again, I am letting his daughter join, so give a big hand for Crissy A. McLean!" Evan yelled

"HEY EVERYBODY! This is going to be so much FUN!" Crissy yelled

"Awesome, come over here on the Super Chicken's team Crissy." Tina asked

"Sure, put me on the Super Chickens Evan!" Crissy ordered

"Fine just get some breakfast, and report at the amphitheater." Evan ordered

-Lunch hall-

"Crissy come over here, I want to ask you something." Tina ordered

"Sure, whatcha want?" Crissy asked

"Um, what would you, or your dad do to, oh I don't know, Get someone eliminated?" Tina asked innocently

"Oh, hm, let me think...I KNOW! I would put laxatives in their food." Crissy said

" I thought so, now all I have to do is watch Jakelo fail and get eliminated. Ha ha ha ha, mwahahahhaha!" Tina laughed evilly

"Uh, OK." Crissy said

"Hey Jakelo, could I have your breakfast?" Kim asked

"Sure, here you go, I hope you enjoy, Tina added some special spice in it or something." Jakelo said

"OK, it's actually pretty good for chef's food." Kim finished

-Confessional-

"Oh COME ON!" Chef complained

-End Confessional-

-Amphitheater-

"Well people!, We are going to play my favorite!...and copy righted... game! DODGE BALL!" Evan yelled

Then Chris shoved his face in front of Evan's

"And I can't wait to see my little girl crush you all!" Chris butted in.

"OK, pick witch 4 are going first!" Evan started

"And if you touch the ball but let go, a bomb will go off, and destroy all life AS WE KNOW IT!" Chris yelled maniacally

"NOOO!" The contestants yelled

"YEAH! GO CHRIS WHOO!" Aria shouted

"Chef disabled them so you guys are safe." Evan countered

"HEY CHEF IS MY LACIE!" Chris argued

"NO CHEF IS MY LACIE!" Evan argued back

"We'll settle this later Chestnut." Chris said bitterly

"Right back at you McLean." Evan said equally bitterly.

"OK, We defiantly should send hockey girl up, Kale is a givin' I should go up too, and Kim." Brad planned

-Confessional-

The only reason I volunteered Karate boy was so I could push him down, and make fun of him on a global scale." Brad plotted

-end Confessional-

"OK, we send Aria, Farm hick, Vege, and Elle." Valencia whispered

"Yes, most beautiful Valencia." Vege, and Elle said simultaneously

"Really girls, your going to be slaves to Valencia forever? Humph, what about you Ari, what do yawl think?" Deinse asked

"I think I am going to blow you all up, and rule the world with an iron fist." Aria replied getting onto the court.

"Humph." Deinse said also walking on the court like everybody else.

"Go get 'em KALE!" Tina cheered

Kale gave a confused look and just kept walking.

"Don't worry Tine (T-ie-n) He might not care, but I do." Brad said grinning

- Confessional-

"WHAT THE!, WHAT IS UP WITH BRAD AND THE GRIN!?" Tina yelled

- end Confessional -

- Confessional-

"He he, I will make it seem like I am her boyfriend, have an extra vote, and dump her when I don't need her. HA HA HA!" Brad laughed.

-end Confessional -

"And BEGIN!" Evan and Chris said

Kale had 3 balls in his hands already and and passed two them to Kim, and Ravana.

"Girls toss them at Deinse she has the strongest arm." Kale ordered

"Got it." They replied, and instantly Deinse was out.

"Oh, ho ho ho, the dodge balls look like bombs." Aria said grabbing as many balls as she could, and throwing them all in crazy places, and one hit Chris and knocked his wig off.

"OK ARIA IS OUT!" Chris shouted placing his wig back on.

"Dude, I didn't know you wore a wig." Evan mocked

"Do you think I get my wind-blown look naturally?" Chris said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alliance follow me outside." Valencia ordered

"Yes your beautifulness?" They said obediently outside

"I think it's time we kick up this came, and start to play dirty. Danny, you make their dodge balls disappear, James, and Anatee, you stir up the drama, and help me vote off Crazy girl." Valencia ordered

They were about to go off to do their duties, when a ton of smoke came out of nowhere

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen, you see, I have started to take a shine to Aria's destructive power, she reminds me of a girl I once new, and ditched in the wild, but I would like to watch Kale squirm so you can do anything else you want, Good bye." Zor said walking away and disapearing

-Confessional-

"Ugh, I have never told anyone this story, ever, but when I was little my best friend was a girl named Arialynda, we went on adventures on, and off, till we went camping, and we got lost, we were attacked by a pack of wolves, and I ran for my life, accidentally ditching Arialynda. I made a promise on that day to myself, find the Legendary Super Sword, and with it's luck get Arialynda back. Zor confided

-End Confessional -

"KIM IS OUT!" Evan yelled after she got hit about 4 times by Aria's crazy balls.

She sat next to Jakelo who pulled her outside.

"Jakey, what is it?" Kim asked

"I have found the exact coordinates to where Eternal luck lies." Jakelo said

"Look, before any of that, I have something important I need to tell you, and I will risk looking like the biggest fool in the world." Kim said

"Yes, what is it?, because I also have something important." Jakelo replied

"OK, one, two, three." Kim started " Jakelo/Kim/ I love YOU!" Kim, and Jakelo said simultaneously

"Really, well where should we go for a first date on a crazy island?" Kim asked

" How about a bed of gold? Kim, how is your thirst for adventure?" Jakelo asked

"Never drys, and a bed of gold really, that would hurt." Kim stated

"Yeah your right, bed of dollars, team Kim, and Jakelo forever!" Jakelo said

"YEA!, we defiantly need a better team name." Kim said

"We will figure that out later, follow me to The Super Sword." Jakelo said laying out a map.

But Danny was watching the whole time, and ran off to tell Valencia.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Rule or Romance Part 2

TO BE CONTINUED Right now.

"Valencia!, Valencia!" Danny said excitedly

"Ah, ah, ah, Whats my name to you WORM!" Valencia mocked

"S-Sorry most beautiful Valencia that promised to take me to the final two." Danny stuttered

"Good, now what is it?" She asked fake reading a book

"They did it, Jakelo and Kim found the Legendary Super Sword." Danny finished

"Yes, now send Elle, and Vege to get the sword, and eliminate Kim, and Jakelo NOW GO!" Valencia yelled while still trying to look innocent.

-the Game-

"Kale! YOU ARE OUT!" Evan yelled

"Looks like Zor beat you AGAIN Kale, HA!" Chris mocked

"Oh well, hey Zor, while your still in this dumb game, I know where the Sword is Bye." Kale said calmly giving him a behind-the-back wave.

"WHAT!?" Zor said losing his cool "NO!"

-Wawanaqua #1-

"Wow, Kim, that has to be our Craziest episode we have ever had!" Jakelo exclaimed

"I liked the part where the giant radio-active dolphin fused with the crazy squirrel, and shot lasers from it's head." Kim reminiced

"Well, we should start digging riight here." Jakelo said marking an 'X' on the ground.

"Cool, well..." Kim started before she was cut off by laughter, and ontop of a large trash heap you could see someone who fills people's nightmares.

"He, he, he, he, thanks for finding the sword for me little brother, oh, and I brought company. You all remember Tina right?" Kale asked sarcastically

"Hey Kim, and gr Jakelo." Tina said bitterly her eyes red and puffy for some reason.

-flashback-

As Kale was walking out laughing to himself he heard crying.

"What the?. Tina?...Why are you crying?" Kale asked

" *Sniff* it's Brad, he has been trying everything to get me to trust him in the 5 hours we have been here, so I start to trust him, and we kissed. Then, 5 MINUETS LATER! *sniff* I saw him kissing VALENCIA!, and they agreed to work together TO GET ME OUT OF THIS GAME! Whaaahaaahaa!" Tina cryied

"Wow. OK, well I promise you that I personally will do everything in my power to help you. I will kick the snot out of Brad till he ether dies, or begs for mercy. I will go half way across the world to bring you your favorite type of flower. I would even forfit the contest to send you presents from plada de losers just to make you happy." Kale said in a heart felt speech.

" Y-Your right Kale, now lets go jet the Super Sword." Tina ordered

"Um, how do you know about that?" Kale asked

"Who do you think gave Jakelo the map to the island?" Tina asked sarcastically

-End flashback-

"OK, you know that none of us could see that right?, well anyway in that flashback time, We dug up the sword, and now were the BEST!" Jakelo yelled

"Um, Jakelo, honey, uh, Zor has the sword." Kim said

"Huh, well, watch this, HEY ZOR! YOUR ON A RADIO-ACTIVE TRASH HEAP!" Jakelo yelled

"What!?" Zor yelled dropping the sword, and Kale grabbing it.

"Thanks, I think I'll keep this for a while." Kale said looking at his hands only to notice that the sword was gone. "Hey!, what the!" Tina and Kale exclaimed, then they saw Kim, and Jakelo running away.

"Oh my GOSH! You guys are idiots, I can't believe NONE of you noticed Kim running away with the sword HA, well bye now." Jakelo said laughing, and Kim also laughing but holding the sword.

Just as they were about to leave, they got cornered. But not by Zor, Kale, or Kim, no by Elle, and Vege.

"Hey guys!, Valencia told us to take your sword, so hand it over please." Vege said with real innocents

"So Valencia is behind this." Tina said punching her fist "Someday I will have her exposed, and sent home." Tina said finishing her sentence

"Yeah, now give it to oooooooohhhhh, oh look at the dodge balls falling from the sky." Elle said getting distracted

"What dodge balls falling...OH MY GOSH!" Kim shrieked looking up at multiple bombs raining down from the sky.

"Heh, sorry about this guys but Chris offered me immunity if I dropped bombs on this island, and 5 bucks on Evan's house." Aria said talking from a helicopter's speaker.

"RUN!" Tina shrieked even louder then Kim.

"Hey Zor, race you back to Wawanaqua #2" Kale callenged

"Your on." Zor replied regaining his cool again.

-Wawanaqua #2-

The Washed up cast coughed up on shore in an hour, just in time for the bonfire ceremony!

"Guys you made it!, as you should know Jakelo, you and Kale are the last two campers. I only have one marshmallow... and the one going home iss." Chris paused for dramatic effect

"Wait, wait, wait, STOP! What happened to Evan?" Kale asked being him, and Zor the only ones to recover so fast

"Oh, he mysteriously almost got killed, don't worry, he will be out and running about in the season final!, And now Chef is my Lackey." Chris said waiting for chef to arrive.

"Oh sorry Chris, I need to go see Evan, he needs some help to get through this. *Sniff*" Chef apologized

"FINE THEN JUST GO!" Chris cried pointing for Chef to leave " *Sniff* well at least drive Jakelo to Playda De Losers." Chris ordered

"What!? WHAT!" Kim, and Jakelo yelled the duo recovering instantly when they heard this. "How could you vote me/Him/ OFF!" Kim, and Jakelo yelled simultaneously

"He just was so worthless, I mean we have Karate boy, why do we need his little sister?" Brad mocked

"And Valencia told us to, or she would kill Captain Falcon, and explode me till I cried" Bane reveled

"And she thought you would die on Wawanaqua #1 with the laxatives Tina put in your food." Ravana siad

"Really!? TINA!, your plan didn't work because if you want to get to Jakelo you have to go through ME!, and I am immune to laxatives. HA!" Kim explained

"Alright, that's enough" Chef said grabbing Jakelo

"Wait Chef I have to say something to Kim." Jakelo ordered

"Pah, fine whatever." Chef said

"Kim, I will miss you with all my heart, and I will never forget the few adventures we had on this crazy island, but I will be back in the competition don't worry, People always comeback on this thing." Jakelo calmed

"*Sniff* yeah your right, I will do my best for us." Kim sniffed

"Actually NO!, You are right when you said people will be returning,but not you dude, I mean you tried to steal my Super Sword." Chris said

"Oh, well Goodbye Kim, remember team Kim, and Jakelo forever. And here I want you to have this." Jakelo said placing his necklace, and his most prized possession in Kim's hands.

But as the necklace touched Kim's hand, Kim hugged Jakelo, and kissed him.

"I'll miss you Jacky." Kim muttered ask Chef pulled him away

-later that same night-

"I got IT!, die, die die!" Kim yelled

"Kim, why are you dieing your hair blue?" Tina asked

"Shut UP! Moron, now go away." Kim yelled in a serious tone, even sharper then Valencia's mean tone.

AND FINISHED! Hope all you guys liked what happened today, and I will get more of the other characters later now that Jakelo is gone. TILL NEXT TIME!


	6. Aftermath show!

Hey everybody, I just felt like an early update so enjoy our first NEW TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND...AFTERMATH SHOW!

"AND WELCOME! To the first Total Drama Island 2 AFTERMATH SHOW!" Geoff announced.

"Yes, and please welcome the girl version of Noah JULIET!" Bridget announced

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

"Meh, lets just get this over with so I can finish my sandwich." Juliet said board-ly

"Heello! Juliet, well well first off, tell us what you thought about the competition." Geoff said

"Eh, I don't have much to say about it, I hope my team isn't getting along without me, but I know you can show me whats happening so do it." Juliet ordered

"Fine fine, Bridgett lower the screen." Geoff ordered

"Sure." Bridgett said as the screen lowered showing some girls in their cabin, and an unknown blue-haired girl yelling, and grunting at all the girls on the Super Chicken's team

"Um, just let me turn on the volume.." Bridgett started

"HOW COULD YOU VOTE OFF JAKELO! REALLY, YOU COULDN'T VOTE SOMEONE OFF LIKE CAPTAIN FALCON!" The blue-haired person shrieked at unimaginable volume

"AHH!" Everyone there yelled

"BRIDGE TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!" Geoff yelled

"IT IS ONLY AT 1% VOLUME!" Bridgett yelled back

"JUST TURN IT OFF!" The crowd yelled

"There done, OK, Juliet hope you enjoy going back to the competition, and goodbye." Bridgett reveled by accident

"What?" Juliet asked in surprise

"OK, GET OUT! Next comes K-K-K-Jakelo!" Goeff announced

"Hey everybody!" Jakelo yelled waving to the crowd getting multiple cheers form many people.

"Hey Jakelo how's it going?" Geoff asked

"Pretty good Geoff, I haven't had anyone to talk too though, but it's OK but what I want to know is who that angry blue-haired girl is, she looks like a total jerk." Jakelo stated

"Um Jakelo, this might be hard for you to hear but that blue-haired girl is, um, Kim." Bridgett said

Jakelo was silent for a few seconds till he was about to say something.

"Huh, so Kim turned into a monster...Aw COME ON! How come she didn't turn into a monster when I wanted her too, its always 'WHAT?!' or 'SHUT UP!', oh well, I am glad she at least looks happy." Jakelo said sighing

"Awe." The crowd said

"I just have one more question." Jaakelo said

"Yeah dude, what is it?" Geoff asked

"How did I get eliminated, because from the look of it all the people on my team say they tried to vote Brad, and Kale off." Jakelo asked

"Um, lets go to the voting booth." Bridgett said

Then you could see Chris with a crazy smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, YES! Now no one can stop, or get revenge for what I am going to do to Evan MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed maniacally

Everyone in the crowd, and on the stage looked at each other in disbelief, but then the silence of the crowd was broken by laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! I got eliminated because of Chris HA, oh well win some, lose some he. Well just tell Kim I am rooting for her, and I'll be done here." Jakelo said

"Aw, dude, your leaving already?, come on stay here." Geoff asked

"No thanks, I could risk complete, and total boredom for a chance to come back to the competition with Kim. If there is a chance Chris, or Evan will come to Plada De Losers to bring me back to the competition, then so be it." Jakelo said solemnly walking away.

"Aw, I wish I was there with Jakelo." Most of the girls, even Bridgett, said.

I know it was short but it was an aftermath show so OK. Goodbye!


	7. The Hunger Games? Part 1

"Hey campers, report to the amphitheater for today's challenge!" Chris yelled into a megaphone for all to here

"Aw..." Everyone groaned walking out of their cabins

"What about breakfast?" Blue-haired Kim asked still wearing Jakelo's Necklace "I WANT BREAKFAST!"

"Yeah, yeah." The crowd of teens agreed

"SHUT IT, you guys are not getting food until Chef, and Evan gets back witch is like, um, NEVER! Ha ha ha."Chris mocked

Then everyone just looked at each other, and were all thinking the same thing.

"Hey Chris, you said Chef isn't here right?" Denise asked

"Yes, so we don't have any food, and..." Chris started

"TOO CHRIS'S TRAILER, GET HIS FOOD!" Denise ordered

"YEAH!" The tenns yelled trampling Chris, and stealing his wig.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled

But as the crowd raced towards Chris's, the wig thief stayed behind, and lifted Chris to his feet.

"Hey Chris, if you give me immunity, I will give you your wig." Valencia convinced

"Yes, yes, whatever just give me my wig before the cameras center me!"Chris begged

"Good, now lets start today's challenge." Valencia said walking away

-At The Amphitheater-

"Well Crew, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AN OLD FASION TALENT CONTEST!" Chris yelled

"YEAH!" Most of the crowd cheered

"Now get out of here, before I shoot you all." Chris ordered crazily again

"AHHH!" The cast yelled running to their team's spots

But Valencia stayed behind, and Elle, and Vege hid behind the stairs.

"Chris, I want more then just immunity, give me a better trailer Chris." Valencia ordered

"Yeah, that's going to happen." Chris saaid cocking his gun, and aiming it at Valencia

Then Crissy came and tried to stop her dad, but Chris still shot Valencia, and she fainted.

"DADDY WHY!?" Crissy cried in denile

"EVERYONE, EVERYONE! COME QUICK! CHRIS SHOT VALENCIA HURRY!" Elle yelled at the top of her lungs

In seconds the crew surrounded Valencia, and Chris. No one really cared a bout Valencia, but they were taking down Chris. Everyone besides Tina left Valencia's side.

"Tina, leave, Chris will flip out if you help me." Valencia muttered with a bullet in her leg.

"No, I am not going to let bleed out." Tina said

"Why Tina,... Why?" Valencia said fainting again

"I don't know, it just feels right in my heart..." Tina said picking up Valencia and taking her to the island hospital.

When Tina made it to the hospital, and put her on a hospital bed, Kale came, and stabbed a needle into Valencia's arm.

"WHAT!? WE WERE FRIENDS! KALE YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Tina Yelled, until Kale stabbed another needle into Tina's arm which made her faint

-Back with Chris-

"WHO IS READY FOR A REAL CHALLENGE!?" Chris yelled crazily

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Danny yelled

Kim stayed behind, while Chris cocked his gun again, and aimed at Brad.

"NOOOOOO!" Kim yelled kicking Chris in the face making him drop his gun.

"Huh, well that went well..." Kim muttered

And of course, the wind from Chris's fall made Bane explode again.

"OH! That does NOT look like fun!" Captain Falcon exclaimed

Then when Aria saw Bane's explosion, she got an idea.

"YEAH! LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES! BOMB TIME!" Aria yelled in excitement

And Zor grabbed her, and wouldn't let go.

"Uh, Guys a little help here, like uh, GET RID OF HER BOMBS!?" Zor asked in annoyance.

"I CAN SAVE YOU KIDS! EVAN IS HERE!"

To Be Continued

OH MAN I though I would NEVER finish this, I have to stop it here, sorry, please give me your ideas for the next chapter, and the best one, their character will get a spot in the FINALS! YEAH!


	8. WHY!

Hello everybody, ;...( Due to difficulties, I will not be able to post any chapters on Tuesday from now on... ;...^...(.. But with this the chapters on Saturday will GET EVEN LONGER YEAHH! So thank you, and good bye till Saturday...


	9. Who needs Talant, we kinda got SKILL!

"EVAN!?" Everyone cried out

"YUP!, and I got an AX, oh, and Chef, Juliet, and Jakelo...WHO ALSO HAVE AXES!" Evan yelled pointing at the others with axes

"WHAT THE! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Juliet yelled breaking her usually board expression

"Well let's see, Chris went loco, and well that's about it, LET'S KILL HIM!" Aria yelled

"YEAH!" The Teens, and Evan, and Chef yelled

"WHO! WHO! WHO! STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!" Chris yelled shooting Tina

But strangely a blue light coming from Tina, Jakelo, Kale, Zor, Aria, Elle, and Vege blocked the bullet, and the image of the super sword was rising from the middle of the blue.

"Hello, on the island the radioactivity fused me with you, a part of my power lives in the seven of you, use it wisely, and for you Zor, lighten up ZESH! I am not going to like living in you!, NOW GOODBYE!" The sword yelled disappearing again into the light, and then it ended.

"Huh, well, Do we get cool powers Mr. Sword?" Aria asked sarcastically

Blue light again.

"Ugh, fine, crazy girl, you can, uh...throw bombs when you think of them or something... Blue-haired guy, um, you can fire lasers from your head. Kale or whatever, you can fly, Zor, your actually cool now." The Super Sword started before being cut off

"Hey, I am the coolest guy here!" Zor yelled

"Yeah, whatever, Tina, you uhhhh, I don't know, you can fly too. Elle you can chuck logs, Vege you can summon steam-rollers. And Kim, you can um, see the future? Oh well enjoy the powers! And GOOD BYE!" The super Sword finished, and went away again

"But i want a cup cake." Elle said blissfully despite everything that's happened

Blue light

"NO!" The sword said disappearing

"Yeah, OK... Let's Just Kill Chris.." Aria said trying to use her powers to throw some bombs.

Unfortunately it worked

-3 seconds later-

"Well Chris is now a pill of dust, what do you guys want to do?" James asked

"Well, we do have a challenge." Danny said

"Oh yeah, well again meet me at the amphitheater, bye!" Evan said

-Amphitheater-

"OK!, FIRST UP FROM THE SUPER CHICKENS, COME ONTO THE STAGE!" Evan yelled

"OK Juliet, your up, don't mess this up." Anette ordered

"Phf whatever." Juliet said

"OK Juliet, show us what you got, and Chef will judge it." Evan explained

"OK, I can read a book, while standing on one hand." Juliet said doing a hand stand, and pulling out a book, and reading it.

"OK, that is kinda cool, but lets see what the Chef-o-meter thinks...10 POINTS! AWESOME!" Evan announced

"NOW NEXT FROM THE FLYING PENGUINS, GIVE IT UP FOR... VALENCIA, AND HER...reading skills?" Evan asked confused

"Yes, i am going to find a book I found." Valencia explained

-flashback-

"OK, you guys find Denise's diary, and i will read it in the talent contest, and still look completely innocent." Valencia ordered

"Yes mistress" Captain Falcon, and Bane said, Bane in an anti-explosion shield

-end flashback-

"Huh, i hate it here, Chris gone mad, with losers everywhere, Oh, that is so what i would say if i was Valencia, girl needs to take a pill, oh well, i really don't know anyone here, and as far as i know they are all jerks, well that's all for now, sincerely Denise." Valencia finished trying to look surprised

"OH MY, who knew Deinse was such a meany, it makes me want to cry." Valencia said with fake tears.

"Yeah, moving on, Chef says 14 points, and i say NEXT, here is Bane, with his exploding act." Evan announced

"Da Da da da *boom* *boom* *boom* *boom* da da da DAA *Boom* da da d-d-Da *BAM*" Bane finished

"THAT WAS AWESOME! AND CHEF SAYS 10 POINTS AN ALL TIME RECORD!, And now, It is impossible for the Flying Penguins to win, so i will meet you Penguins at the bone fire ceremony. Evan yelled over the Chicken's cheering.

-Bon fire ceremony-

"And it is with great sorrow, that Deinse leaves, you were a good competitor, but good bye..." Evan said solemnly hanging his head low.

"WHAT? OK, good bye everybody.." Denise said Walking dejectedly down the dock of shame hat in hand.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES ANOTHER EPISODE OF NTDI! Thank you!, and Good night!" Evan concluded


	10. Episode 10: Fears of And woods of

Sorry everybody for being so late, I have my own reasons for not updating, but don't worry, I will try to update more often from now on.

At the bon fire ceremony, the Flying Penguins stayed, while the Super Chickens went off gloating, abut came back 10 minuets later with a Bostin cream pie.

"Hey Super Chickens, we don't want to apologize, but we'll give you a pie if you let us stay in your cabin." Tina explained

"Why?" they all asked

"Well, our cabin...It's not there." Tina explained again

Everyone's jaw dropped, but a helicopter came out of no where, and landed next to the teens.

"Well guys, in the me-ham bane exploded, Chris shot it with a rifle, and Aria used both your cabins to test her new power, so I had to send them to get repaired, so your next challenge it to, LIVE IN THE WOODS FOR A NIGHT!" Evan explained

Everyone just stood there waiting for something.

"Whatcha waiting for, the prize is invincibility so GO!" Evan announced

Everyone took off running at that moment.

"Yeah, I new they would do it, OK BOYS YOU CAN BRING THE CABINS BACK!" Evan yelled sitting on a log, but then noticing that Aria was asleep on it.

"D'OH!"

-in the woods-

"Hey Jakelo, where is the map?" Kim asked

"Me I thought you had it." Jakelo replied

"No you wanted to look at it, remember?" Kim asked

"No, I don't remember, JUST LIKE I DON'T REMEMBER YOU HAVING BLUE HAIR!" Jakelo yelled

"OH!, AND AM I SUPPOST TO ASSUME YOU DIDN'T TALK TO JULIET THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE IN PLADA DE LOSERS!?" Kim screeched

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING THIS FORREST IS IN HABITED BY BEARS!?" Jakelo yelled

"YEAH!, AND WERE SEPERATED FROM THE GROUP, SO WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US!" Kim finished

-with another lost group-

"I'm scared." Bane said, still in his bubble

"Don't worry, Bane, I safe Earth, I can keep you safe." CP said

"No, not that, I just heard that the Simpsons made a new episode, and I can't see it, what if Sideshow Bob finally kills Bart ?" Bane asked

"Yeah..."

That's all folks, my updating pater will be wacky now, but I will update every week, so sorry this was so short, had problems, and SEE YA!


	11. Zombie Boy is here!

K, sorry for the extra long wait, but this will be worth it.

-With Evan-

"Chef, you think he can handle this, I mean he is half dead, you don't find this wrong in any way?" Evan asked

"No, I don't, I worked with Chris, I don't find anything wrong." Chef replied

"Well OK, but I still think it's going to die." Evan finished

"Trust me, I fished him out of that shark and he lived, so I am positive he can do this." Chef said

"Meghghghd, BRAAINS!" Zombie boy said (AKA Shika Kage, I like the name Zombie boy more.)

* * *

At the camp site (Super Chicken's)

"Hey, did anyone notice that there are only 3 of us here?" Kale asked

"Uh, Kale, where did you learn to count because there are 4 of us." Juliet said

"STOP TALKING!" Kale Shouted

"Why are you shouting!" Tina yelled back

"TO avoid the fact that not only there is a bear in front, the fact that I never went to school!" Kale admitted

"OK, raise your hand if you think Kale has some deep mental issues." Ravana mocked raising her hand, and then putting it down noticing that there was a bear. "Um, sorry Kale." Ravana muttered

"Who votes we run up a tree? Anyone up a tree?" Tina asked

"They did that last island, so forget that, FLY TIME! SEE YA SUCKERS!" Kale mocked flying away

"Get back here you coward!" Tina yelled flying after him

"Well, were dead." Ravana muttered back against a wall

"Yup." Juliet agreed

"BRA-BRAINS!" The bear growled

"OK, did that bear just yell, brains?" Juliet asked

"Yeah it did." Tina said, appearing randomly, with Kale tied to a tree.

"2 questions," Ravana started "1 how did you get here, and 2. how did you tie up KALE!"

"Kale is tied up, oh yeah. But what do we do about the zombie bear thing?" Tina asked

"I don't know, scream?" Juliet asked

"Yeah OK, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shrieked

* * *

"Jakelo!, Jakelo!" Kim yelled

"What is it!" Jakelo asked surprised

"I can see the future! (Go team four star) And the team is in trouble." Kim said

"K, tell me in which direction?" Jakelo ordered

"A little to the left 36.55543454254324 degrees to the left." Kim directed

"Uhh, LASER HEAD!" Jakelo said firing a laser... from his head.

* * *

"Ahh, well nothing has happened except for screaming for a while, so, AHHHH! IT BURNS!" Kale Yelled as the head laser burned his ropes.

* * *

"My future powers say that you burnt Kale, and scared him for life, so good job, try again." Kim said

"K." Jakelo said firing another head laser

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHH HHHHH!"

* * *

"Dude, you fired in the same place... NICE!" Kim congratulated

"K for real this time." Jakelo said firing another laser

* * *

K.O. YOU WIN!

"BBBBBRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNS SSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

K guys, that's it for today, Zombie boy is dead, again, next week, we take a look at the Flying Penguins! BO YA!


End file.
